Fallen Star Sequel: Secrets Revealed
by Loudheart14
Summary: Skypaw and Breezepaw are your average apprentices, but when their Clans battle, the two cats attack each other. Suddenly, Skypaw's father breaks up their fight, saying they can't fight each other. Why? What does this mean? Watch these two cats as they reveal a secret; a secret that should never have been revealed. SEQUEL TO FALLEN STAR!


_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is Loudheart14, with the sequel to "Fallen Star"! I hope you guys enjoy it so far. This is just the prologue, and hopefully sometime this week I can upload the first chapter!**_

**Secrets Revealed**

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER-**

**Hawkstar-**a light-brown tom with black tabby markings and blue eyes. **Mate:** **Cheetahleap**

**DEPUTY-**

**Wildtalon- **a white tom with yellow eyes. **Apprentice- Fallingpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT-**

**Tangleclaw- **a light-brown tabby tom with gray tabby legs, a white muzzle and jaw, black fuzzy eartips, and white encircling his blue eyes. **Apprentice- Sandgaze**

**WARRIORS-**

**Rainfur- **a light-brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice- Breezepaw**

**Mudfur- **a brownish-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Fuzzymask**

**Spottedtalon- **a black tom with brown eyes. **Mate: Scarfeather**

**Mossears- **a light-brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate: Leopardpelt**

**Spottedpath- **a dark-brown tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate: Icebreath**

**Rocklegs- **a black-and white tom with gray eyes. **Mate: Mousepool**

**Leopardstep- **a yellow tom with black leopard markings and icy blue eyes. **Mate: Loudstorm**

**Clawstalker-**a Ragdoll tom. **Mate: Dawnflower**

**Scarfeather- **a white she-cat that has a brown stripe starting at her right ear and going down diagonally across her right eye that ends at the corner of her soft pink nose, and bright blue eyes.

**Mousepool-**a long-furred black-and-white she-cat with a gray back and tail, and honey colored eyes.

**Icebreath-**a black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. **Apprentice-Daypaw**

**Dawnflower-**a long-furred pale-ginger-and-white she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Thorntail-**a dark-gray tom that has a light-gray nose and muzzle with green eyes.

**Nightwalker- **a black tom with white star-shaped flecks and icy blue eyes. **Mate: Tigerflower**

**Lionclaw-**a golden yellow tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice- Midnightpaw**

**Bramblefoot- **a dark-brown tabby tom with gray eyes. **Apprentice-Tarpaw**

**Leopardpelt-**a dark-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Fuzzymask-**a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws, and white encircling her bright blue eyes.

**Runningbelly- **a gray tom with light-gray tabby legs, tail, and amber eyes

**Brightheart**- a light-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Blazeclaw-**a white-and-ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Burnwhisker- **a white she-cat with ginger tabby markings and amber eyes.

**Leafpelt- **a light-brown tom with white tabby markings and blue-gray eyes.

**Stormedpath-**an orange tom that has a white tail tip, chest, black paws, a black stripe starting at the top of his head and ending at his tail tip, and bright, violet eyes.

**APPRENTICES-**

**Sandgaze- **a dark-gray-and white tom with yellow eyes.

**Fallingpaw- **a white-and-brown she-cat with her left eye being amber, and left being gray.

**Tarpaw- **a ginger tabby tom with black paws and blue eyes.

**Breezepaw- **a dark-ginger tom with brown paws, ears, tail tip, and bright blue eyes.

**Midnightpaw- **a long-legged, long-tailed, black she-cat with a (right front) light-brown paw and blue eyes.

**Daypaw- **a golden yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

**QUEENS-**

**Loudstorm- **a white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with gray eyes. (**Kits: Goldenkit-** a golden yellow tom with one ginger ear (left) and gray eyes; **Adderkit-** a dark-brown tom that has black patches, a long-furred black tail, and icy blue eyes)

**Tigerflower- **a small white she-cat with black tabby markings and beautiful amber eyes.

**Cheetahleap- **a long-legged, long-tailed, golden yellow she-cat with black cheetah markings and blue eyes. (**Kit: Eaglekit-** a light-brown tabby tom with a black tail tip, white paws, and blue eyes)

**ELDERS-**

**Tigerhead- **a silver tabby tom that has a messy scar (that didn't heal well) near his nose and with black lips and amber eyes.

**Redsky- **a light-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, jaw, and a completely black left eye, while the other is yellow.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**-

**Darkstar**- a black tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Poisonflower**

**DEPUTY-**

**Twilightfur- **a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes. **Apprentice-Battlepaw**

**MEDICINE CAT-**

**Spiritsayer-** a blind white she-cat. **Apprentice- Leafheart**

**WARRIORS-**

**Nightfire**- a black tom with red eyes. **Mate: Twistedpath**

**Searingclaw**- a ginger tom with red paws and blue eyes. **Mate: Sootfur**

**Falcontalon- **a brown tom with golden flecks and green eyes. **Apprentice-Flamingpaw**

**Sootfur**- a light-gray tabby she-cat with stone gray eyes.

**Vinetail**- a black tom with fiery ginger tabby markings, dark green eyes and a long tail.

**Scarredface**-a pale ginger she-cat with scars all over her body and amber eyes.

**Lightningstorm- **a golden tabby tom with electric blue eyes.

**Tunnedears**- an orange tom with large ears and amber eyes (best hearing in the Clan). **Mate: Noonhead**

**Pinepelt**- a light-brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. **Mate: Silentfoot**

**Sharpnose**-a dark-gray tabby tom with very pale blue eyes (best tracker). **Mate: Pinkbelly**

**Blackheart**- a white tom with a black heart shaped patch on his chest and yellow eyes.

**Poisonflower**-a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

**Twistedpath**-a light-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Crowshadow-** a black tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Treelegs**

**Treelegs-**a dark-gray she-cat with light brown tabby legs and green eyes.

**Viperbreath-**a beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes.

**Noonhead-**pinkish she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Sorrowdrop**-a blue-gray tom with blue eyes and black tear marks. **Apprentice-Stormpaw**

**Painface**-a red she-cat with a paralyzed face of pain and amber eyes.

**Clawfur**-a gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Bloodclaw**-a red tom with red eyes.

**Berryfur**- a blue-gray she-kit with red eyes.

**Pearcingfang**-a ginger she-cat with red specks and blue eyes.

**Orangefoot-** an orange tom with dark blue eyes.

**Foliagefur-** a tortoiseshell she-cat with one amber eye (left) and one green (right)

**Nightfeather- **a black she-cat with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES-**

**Leafheart- **a light-brown tabby tom with read eyes.

**Battlepaw- **a red-and-dark-gray tom with blue eyes.

**Stormpaw-** a dark-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Flamingpaw**- a red she-cat with fiery blue eyes.

**QUEENS-**

**Pinkbelly-** red she-cat with no fur on her belly and blue eyes. (**Kit: Batkit-** a dark-gray tom with a red patch on his right shoulder and blue eyes)

**Silentfoot-** a black she-cat with white paws and green eyes (mute and always moves without sound). **Mate: Pinepelt**

**ELDERS-**

**Birdstalker**- a dark-brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Glowingeyes**- a pinkish she-cat with violet eyes.

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER-****  
**

**Swiftstar**-a yellow tom with white paws, chest, a red tail tip and amber eyes. **Apprentice- Snowpaw**

**DEPUTY- **

**Owlsight**-a light-brown tom with brown specks and large yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT- **

**Starwatcher**- a silver tabby she-cat with white paws and silver eyes. **Apprentice- Goldenflower—**a light-brown tabby she-cat with brown paws and golden eyes.

**WARRIORS-**

**Rainstep- **a gray-and-white she-cat with one yellow eye (left) and one silver eye (right).

**Weaselhead**-a ginger tabby tom with green eyes. **Mate: Moorleap**

**Bearclaw**-a dark-brown tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Lightsight **

**Cloudwing**- a white she-cat with silver tabby markings and yellow eyes.

**Grasseyes**-a light-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and one dark green eye (right), and one light green eye. **Apprentice- Mousepaw**

**Lightsight-**a pale golden tabby she cat with silver eyes.

**Silvertooth**- a silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and silver eyes. **Mate: Rabbitleap**

**Stormpelt-**a dark-gray tom with yellow eyes. **Mate: Fallingleaf**

**Mudpelt- **a dark-brown tom with silver eyes.

**Foxcloud- **a ginger she-cat with white paws, chest, and green eyes.

**Whitetail- **a white tom with light brown paws and green eyes.

**APPRENTICES-**

**Goldenflower—**a light-brown tabby she-cat with brown paws and golden eyes.

**Snowpaw- **a long-furred, light-brown tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Mousepaw- **a white-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**QUEENS-**

**Fallingleaf**-a white she-cat with silver eyes. (**Kit: Coalkit- **a dark-gray she-kit with white specks and yellow eyes)

**Moorleap**-a light-brown tabby she cat with white paws, chest, and blue eyes. (**Kits: Firekit-**a ginger she-kit with a white-tipped tail and blue eyes; **Gingerkit-** a light-brown tabby tom with white paws, a ginger tail, and green eyes)

**Rabbitleap**-a white she-cat with gray specks and amber eyes.

**ELDERS-**

**Boundingheart-** a dark-gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Rockeyes**-a ginger tabby tom with stone gray eyes.

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER-**

**Guidedstar-** a silver tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and blue eyes.

**DEPUTY-**

**Dewfoot-** a silver she-cat with green eyes and Guidedstar's sister.

**MEDICINE CAT****- **

**Flamecloud- **a flame-colored she-cat with cream ears and amber eyes.

**WARRIORS-**

**Minnowtail**-a small, light-gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes.

**Calmstream-** a white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Ottersplash**-a dark-brown tom with blue eyes. **Mate: Moonshine**

**Frogleap-**a ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Swayingleaf-**a light-brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and dark green eyes. **Apprentice- Skypaw**

**Flamingclaw**-a handsome ginger tom with flame-colored paws and blue eyes**. Mate: Dovefeather**

**Robinshadow**- a dark-brown tabby she-cat with a red belly, chest, and amber eyes.

**Swiftbreeze**- a light-gray tom with unusual blue-gray swirls in his fur and blue eyes.

**Blackshadow**- a black tom with amber eyes. **Mate: Willowshine**

**Willowshine****- **a pale-ginger she-cat with white paws, chest, a dark ginger tail-tip, blue eyes and Swiftbreeze's sister.

**Snowfeather-**a white she-cat with one amber eye (right) and one blue eye.

**Dovefeather-** a very pale gray, almost white she-cat with cream colored specks and blue eyes.

**Fireclaw- **a ginger-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Midnightfeather- **a black-and-dark-gray she-cat with one amber eye (left) and one dark green eye.

**Sootclaw- **a ginger tabby tom with dark gray paws, tail tip, and amber eyes.

**Silvercloud- **a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Dustfur- **a light-brown tabby tom with dark-gray paws, ears, and blue eyes

**Streamgaze- **a brown she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes

**Nightshadow- **a black she-cat with a white patch over her left eye and bright blue eyes

**Shorepelt- **a pale-ginger she-cat with blue-gray ears and amber eyes

**APPRENTICES-**

**Skypaw- **a blue-gray she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

**QUEENS-**

**Moonshine- **silver she-cat with dark-gray spots and blue eyes. (**Kits: Clamkit-** a silver tabby tom with yellow eyes; **Pearlkit-**a pretty, silver she-kit with dark-brown ears and blue eyes)

**ELDERS-**

**Stoneclaw-** a gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Cloudfur-**a long-and-thick-furred white she-cat with silver eyes

**Swanflight-** a white she-cat with a ginger jaw and a black muzzle that spreads to her cheeks, amber eyes, and was the oldest nursery queen

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Rose**-a red she-cat with blue eyes. **Mate: Raven**

**Raven**-a black tom with a white dash on his chest and tail-tip with yellow eyes.

**Lacy-**a white and gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Runner-**a black tom with flame colored (and look like flames on his fur) patches around his feet/legs, sides, and tail (**A/N: imagine hot rod flames on a car**) and icy blue eyes.

**Sunfire-** a golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**SECRETS REVEALED**

…**:::PROLOGUE:::…**

**Swiftbreeze's POV**

The tiny she-kit I was holding kept squirming, so I growled softly, warning her to stop her ministrations. The blue-gray kit's tail twitched in annoyance and I couldn't help but twitch my whiskers in amusement. _She is so stubborn, just like Tigerflo-_

_No! Don't think about her! She clearly stated we can't… can't.._

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, and the shiver of the kit reminded me of her presence. I trudged faster along the river until it widened out, and I drew level with a small island not far from the bank I was on. Thick beds of reeds surrounded the island, their dry stems poking up out of the water. Willow trees concealed the center of the island behind leaf-covered boughs.

"We're almost there." I mumbled to the impatient kit in my jaws, her ears twitching in acknowledgment.

I padded down the bank, quietly swam through the reeds, and leaped onto the dry earth of the island. Beyond the willow trees was a stretch of open ground broken by bushes. I walked through the largest clump of bushes and again through the outer wall of tangled branches.

The cool air of the night gave way to the warmth of the nursery and the smell of milk. In a deep nest of moss, heather, and feathers a pale-ginger she-cat with white paws, chest, and a dark ginger tail tip was suckling two, two moon old kits. One was named Nightkit and was a black she-kit with a white patch over her left eye and bright blue eyes. The other was named Shorekit and was a pale ginger she-kit with blue-gray ears and amber eyes. The queen raised her head as I drew closer and gently set Skykit down, her immediately trying to clamor into the nest.

"Swiftbreeze?" meowed the she-cat. "Um, what have you got there?"

"A kit, Willowshine," I replied to my sister, fighting the urge to roll my icy blue eyes at her. "Will you take her As you can see, she needs a mother to take care of her."

"But…" Willowshine's blue eyes darkened as she glared at me. "Whose is she? Where did you get her?"

My identical eyes didn't meet her's as I spoke. "I found her in the forest. She's lucky a fox or wolf didn't get her first."

"In the forest?" hissed Willowshine, her voice rasping with disbelief. "Swiftbreeze, don't talk to me as if I'm mouse-brained. What cat would abandon her kit in the forest this time of year, especially near our territory?"

I shrugged nonchalantly at her. "Maybe Twolegs or rogues. How would I know? I couldn't leave her there, could I?" I nudged the blue-gray kit's rump, getting her to land in the soft nest. "Willowshine, please…I..I know you don't trust me right now..but she will die unless you help her."

Willowshine's eyes clouded with sadness. She looked down at the she-kit, her tiny mouth gaped pink as she mewed pitifully. "I have more than enough milk," she murmured, half to herself. "Of course I'll take her. And I do believe you Swiftbreeze, but we both know that you aren't telling the whole truth, right?"

I nodded slowly, puffing out my breath in a sigh of relief. I nudged the kit closer to Willowshine. My sister nudged her gently into the curve of her belly next to Nightkit and Shorekit, where she began to suckle eagerly.

"I want you to be honest with me here, Swiftbreeze. Is she your kit?" My pale-ginger-furred sister looked up at me, blue eyes unrelenting. I prodded a piece of moss with my massive front paw, trying to calm myself.

"…Yes."

Her blue eyes flared. "Is it-?"

"Just take care of Skykit, please!" I sprang to my paws and turned abruptly to push my way out of the nursery. "I'll get you some fresh-kill," I meowed over my shoulder as I left.

-**SMALL TIME SKIP-**

I came back with a fish in my mouth to see Willowshine rasping her tongue over Skykit's fur. I could tell that she smelled Skykit's mother's Clan's scent, but she just continued her licking. I placed the fish in front of her and licked her ear softly and apologetically. Her blue eyes gazed into mine, and I knew she could see the pain I was feeling. She stretched her neck, causing her nose to touch mine.

"I may not understand why you two decided to do what you did, or why she gave you only one of her kits, or one at all, but I promise you Swiftbreeze, I will love Skykit till the day I join StarClan. A kit of yours is a kit of mine."

_**R&R PLEASE!**_


End file.
